RWBY May Cry: DeViLTry
by Hyliancobalt
Summary: Humans, Faunas, Grimm, and Demons collide as the world will be thrown into even more chaos with the Sons of Sparda coming to Beacon. Top it off with a trigger happy lady and a mysterious girl with lightning powers and a familiar look. Now more evil emerges as Demon's try to take Remnant. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party! {Pairings will exist and show up very soon}


_**RWBY May Cry: Deviltry**_

_**Chapter 1: The invitation**_

_**Description/AN**_

_(Thoughts)_

(Story)

"Speech"

_**{Thanks for checking this out, I aim to please. So this is an AU were Grimm and demons both exist. Sparda stopped his fellow demons and helped protect humanity just like in the ancient legends, however Grimm emerged from the shadows and struck humanity. That will be talked about in more detail later.}**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY Roosterteeth does. I do not own Devil May Cry unfortunately Capcom does. **_

_**Nine years ago at the Sparda mansion.**_

"Dante stay hidden there and don't come out no matter what." Eva told her son Dante as she closed the door to the closet she hid him in. Dante tried to stay as silent as possible locked in the empty closet with nothing but Rebellion at his side and his amulet around his neck. Dante listened as he heard his mother call out for Vergil as she searched franticly. He could only hear his mother in the distance and the sounds of the flames burning the mansion down to ashes. He sat in silence with tears down his face as he was scared for the lives of not only himself but his mother and brother.

_Please be safe _the young Dante thought with tears in his eyes. He heard something being dragged in the room the closet was. He held his breath as he kept quiet and listened to whoever was outside.

"Is she dead" Dante heard one demon's distorted voice speak with a bored tone.  
"Yes she was harder to strike down then a normal human as she fought back well but she died the same" a second demon explained in a joy filled demeanor.

"Excellent almost all of that traitorous excrement's family is dead" A third monster spoke up excitedly  
"silence both of you I sense another worm." The first demon spoke up.

Dante sensed the other person entering the room, his heart jumped up into his throat as he realized who it was.

It was his brother Vergil.

Vergil stood there in shock, Vergil was wearing black pants and a blue t-shirt wearing his amulet around his neck and Yamato in his hand.

"Mother…" Vergil said with tears in his eyes as he saw the sight of his mother's deceased body lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Vergil tightened one hand on Yamato's handle and another on its sheath.

He glared at the nine demons sent to kill them. The demons appeared to look like grim reapers, they were part of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. The first one to have spoken was a Hell Vanguard. The others appeared to be was of the 1st hell: Pride

"You will pay for this." Vergil said angrily as he charged towards the demons that had killed his mother, Eva. Vergil quickly cut through the third demon to speak with his blade, he then used his sheath to block the attacks of the others and then cut through two more. Vergil jumped back and summoned an orb of energy and dispatched another. He turned towards to the others only to be impaled by one of the pride's scythes.

"Puny Sparda runt" The Hell vanguard bellowed "You think a weak Halfling like yourself could kill us? You're not even a devil like your father."

"Great now we lost four of us to theses weaklings. What should we do with this one?" one of the pride asked. "He would make for a good torture toy. Maybe Mundus would reward us well for this Halfling's head"  
"No" the vanguard said "Lord Mundus wants him to suffer by his hands personally"

"Forget that, lets drink his blood and take his power for ourselves" another of the pride spoke

"That's a great idea!"

Dante had peaked out of his hiding spot. He had tried to obey his mother's last wish but he couldn't sit idly by as this monsters take his brother away. Dante opened the door with rebellion in hand and charged the demon by thrusting forward with the stinger technique. The second demon gasped for air as he slowly turned to sand, Vergil falling to the ground still with the scythe blade impaled in his chest. Dante turned and launched one into the air, impaling it on a ceiling fan. Dante turned and jumped ontpo a pride's head launching himself into the air. The boy then brought the celing fan down on the pride he used as a stepping stone as he threw his sword into the last Pride. Dante ran and grabbed rebellion and jumped in between Vergil and the Vanguard

"Vergil are you okay?" Dante asked his brother with a tone of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry about me" Vergil muttered as he rose up pulled the blade out of his chest cavity. Both brothers looked down at the body of their mother both with tears in their eyes.  
"Dante take mother's body out of here before the place collapses." Vergil spoke quickly trying to hold back his anger

"What about you?" Dante asked his voice equally full of anger and hatred for the demon in front of him.

"I am not going to let this scum get away with this and live!" Vergil growled out while unsheathing his blade.

"Vergil no we can't separate now!"

"This is not a discussion!" Vergil shouted "Take mother with you and bury her somewhere peaceful. Now!"

Dante nodded and picked up his mother's body bridal style and began to run with rebellion on his back. He ran grabbing a few pictures of his family before leaving. As he ran out of the mansion and into the nearby woods he could hear the laughter of the hell vanguard. Dante was filled with tremendous despair and guilt as the house finally collapsed with his brother left behind.

_**Three hours later**_

Dante had finally made it to a safe spot. He guarded his mother and kept any beasts of the woods away. He had to kill several black wolves like monsters that were after his mother and himself. Beowolves, creatures of Grimm his father had warned them about in his writings. As he continued walking another charged him, Dante simply dodged to the left and decapitated it with his blade.

Dante felt tears dripping down his face as he released his sorrow. He had lost every part of his family and now was alone. Dante placed his mother on the sift grass as he sat down and rested on the rock. "I will hunt down every demon I find until I find the bastard who did this, I promise you mom" Dante said as he sat there over looking his mother's corpse.

_**Six hours later**_

Dante and looked over the finished grave. The younger twin went to the closest village and stole a normal black coffin for their mother. It was wrong and would have went against Vergil's code of honor but he had no other options or choice in the matter. Dante looked at the headstone he had found and reread the words now inscribed onto it:

_-_ Here lies Eva.

The wife of the legendary Dark knight Sparda.

A wonderful woman and beloved mother_._

Dante felt the tears upon his own face, he tried to hold them back but couldn't stop. He thought of what his brother would say, something he said before when they were only five "Devils never cry."

_**Present day**_

_**Location: Rundown office**_

The office was what one could only describe as an unequal damaged room. The walls were cracked and missing plaster and cracks in the old building, a cracked and old wooden floor, An old stair case leading to bedrooms up stairs and a door leading to a bathroom. For the actually items and furniture there were multiple musical instruments including a drum set, guitars, and several amps in one corner of the room. There was a single leather couch next to a Jukebox on the right side and a pool table on the left of the room with the instruments. In the middle of the room there was a single old wooden desk with a picture frame and an old phone on it. Several pizza boxes were strung across the room. Behind the desk there was an old chair and a red trench coat on a coatrack.

Dante shook his head as he went back to his desk kicked up one mahogany chair and sat back relaxing with his feet propped up on his desk._ Now time to take a good long nap _He thought to himself as he leaned back balancing the chair on two legs.

" Mr. Redgrave are you there?" a young woman's voice could be heard as the door opened. Dante looked up to see a woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses a white long-sleeved suit, black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings, black boots with brown heels, and a tattered purple cape. Next to her stood a man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He was dressed in shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Yes indeed babe I am the man formerly known as Tony Redgrave. My real name is Dante aka the man of your dreams. How can I be of service?" Dante responded with a chuckle and a smirk as he examined the pair. The woman immediately glared at him with an intense glare of disgust. She appeared to be reaching for a wand like weapon but was stopped by the man with grey hair. The man took a sip of his coffee cup before addressing him, "Mr. Dante I have an offering for you to join my school."

Dante laughed in response. "I don't need to go through the pain of school. Sorry but no thanks"

"I am Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy." The man said "and this is my colleague Professor Goodwitch." The woman nodded and continued Ozpin's original point "Beacon would be able to better train you in your ability to hunt both Grimm and far more advanced foes such as those of demonic origin."

"It may be about fighting but school is still learning useless junk that will never matter again." Dante spoke again "However is it possible for me to get paid while I study at your fine establishment?"

"You will be able to take many hunting jobs once you are there." Ozpin smiled as his plan seemed to be working.

"What about food? Especially pizza's?"

"all of the students are catered too by our faculty in the cafeteria. If you wish pizza can be made on request." Goodwitch stated calmly.

"Looks like we have a deal Dante said with a grin as he got up and went to a half empty box to eat a still partially warm slice of pizza.

"Excellent" Ozpin spoke happily "initiation is in a few days but before we go I just need to confirm your identity. Can you prove you really are Dante the son of Sparda?"

"I don't have a father." Dante said coldly as he showed them the pendant that swung around his neck. The silver pendant a large hellish red jewel and the name Dante engraved on the side. "But I do have an ancestry. Does that cover it?"

"Yes, good luck to you on the start of school in two days" Ozpin said as he and Glynda left Dante's shabby office.

"Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" Dante exclaimed excitedly as he prepared his weapons. His twin pistols and his zweihander, Rebellion. "This is gonna be a blast."

_**The next day**_

_**Location: Vale downtown library**_

Vergil walked through the entrance of the old decrepit building, he admired the place. It reminded him of his old house. As he looked at the cracked wallpaper he had a realization. . Though he never actually expressed anything other than the cold scowl he constantly wore. He walked to the front desk and rang the small bell. After waiting patiently for a few minutes a young woman came from behind the employees only room

"Ah Mr. Gliver, how may I help you?" the young Librarian asked.

"I was wondering if you had those old mythology books back in stock" Vergil asked politely. He felt great annoyance inside his chest when speaking to humans and Faunus. He believed these people to be weaker than someone with demon blood such as him, but he knew manners would be better than threats in this case.

"Ah yes it should be in the back of the building in the right section." The woman said as she pointed to the right area. Vergil nodded in thanks as he walked to the correct area.

Upon reaching the correct area Vergil quickly started searching the shelves. He felt like he was being watched, something that was common given his white hair, pale skin, and the blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the jacket. People seemed to instinctively fear him. He looked over in the direction he felt the stare from to see a young girl sitting at a table. The girl had a pale complexion wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt. Most notably she had a black bow on top of her head concealing a extra pair of ears. _Hmm a faunus in hiding_ he thought to himself. As soon as Vergil looked at her she seemed looked calm and went back to her book, she didn't appear to fear him as others did.

_It's better to be feared_ He thought to himself as he opened up a book to check if it had the correct information on his father's blade as well as this tower. Vergil read for a while before putting the book back on the shelf. "Enough information here on the legend, but I need a location not just myths" Vergil whispered to himself

"So you're looking for a book of ancient legends?" the girl asked from her seat

That's not what I'm looking for, leave me" Vergil spoke quietly not even looking at the girl

"Well what else could it be?" The girl asked as she approached the blue devil. "You were muttering about the sword used by the legendary dark knight, Sparda right?" The girl spoke calmly as she walked closer with a book outstretched in her hand.

Vergil placed the book he was reading back on the shelf and glanced over at the girl. He was impressed of her knowledge, _but she's still a pitiful weakling_ he thought. "What are you trying to accomplish here?" Vergil asked as he was highly suspicious of this girl, then again he acted like this to everyone he met.

"I was just going to offer some help" The girl with the book in her hand. Vergil silently took the book and looked at the page she had bookmarked. On the page there was a story about Sparda and how he sealed the way to the demon world with the force edge. However this version talked about the tower Temen-ni-gru. Vergil frowned as he remembered the fallen angels talked about the tower before. _Could I really be this close to my goal? _He asked himself in the plane of his subconscious. Vergil walked over with the book to the table the girl was reading at before, the girl stood next to him and continued to look over his shoulder. Vergil immediately pulled out a leather bound journal and a pen. He quickly copied all the information relevant to his cause of gaining more power. Vergil continued to write but felt an uneasy awkwardness going through the room as the raven haired girl watched him with curiosity.

"So I take it you believe these legends to be real?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I know their real, but I don't know if this book is accurate in where it claims the locations to be" Vergil said as he finished writing. Vergil took his leather bound journal and placed it in a pocket.

"Why would you search for a conduit of evil?" The woman asked the Halfling.

"I guess you could say family issues" Vergil spoke as he handed the book back to the girl "Thank you for your help"

"Oh, I'm Blake Belladonna" The girl spoke. After she spoke her own name a flash of panic went through her eyes as if she was scared of people finding out her identity. A normal human being would not have noticed this as her panic was hidden quickly, But Vergil was anything but normal.

"If you're trying to hide from people you shouldn't greet strangers and speak your full name." Vergil stated as he turned to leave "my name is Vergil, also your ears are a little obvious in that bow" He didn't need to look at her face to see how shocked she would be after hearing him say that. He was about to pass the reception desk before he heard a young girl mutter "he really is the one", He could feel the sensation of heat and brimstone that came from evil hearts whether they were demon or human. Vergil looked in the direction he heard the murmuring to see the librarian laughing to herself.

"Should have realized my identity sooner boy!" She shouted. The librarian laughed as she snapped her fingers summoning eighteen demons that fall under the classification as Abyss. The abysses appeared as red humanoid with horns and a long, spade-tipped tail. Their bodies are red just in part, since they seem to be white but covered in blood with three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wielding magic scythes. Four of the demons lunged towards Vergil, the Abyss seemed to move in slow motion to the blue clad hunter. Vergil took his sword still in its wooden sheath as he batted away the scythes that were threatening to impale him. He quickly unsheathed the sword a half inch out of its sheath just using his thumb, as soon as he did a dark orb appeared along with several slashes in the air. The slashes tearing apart the demons that dared to attempt to kill him with his trademark judgment cut. Vergil turned to the others and ran forward slashing through the air several times taking down seven more with his technique called the rapid slash. "Scum! All of you" Vergil taunted the lesser demons as he readied himself for more combat. "Slay him you fools" the Librarian screamed as she started to run from the battle. Before Vergil could stop her another Abyss charged him only to be shot by another assailant. Vergil turned to see Blake belladonna holding a striker pistol combined with a kama (also known as a Japanese sickle). Blake then reconnected the weapon so in one hand she had a katana like weapon and in the other hand a sheath with a small rectangular hole at the bottom that appeared to be an oversized cleaver. Each one had a sharp bladed edge. The cat Faunus Charged and stood at Vergil's back as the Abyss surrounded them.

"So which ones should I aim for?" Blake asked as she looked at the monsters before her.

"You shouldn't get involved in this" Vergil said coldly towards the girl.

"Too late to decide now" Blake muttered annoyed at the hunter's insinuation that she would get in the way. Just then the librarian bolted towards the back room.

"Go after her then!" Vergil ordered. Just as he did Blake ran and used the ribbon from her weapon to ensnare the librarian so she couldn't escape. Vergil turned and launched one of the six remaining demons into the air he then turned and cleaved another three destroying their scythes in the process. The one demon was pelted into the wall by his blue summon swords and the last one in the air fell on top of his blade Yamato slicing it clean in half. Vergil sheathed his sword behind his back in a very calm and in Blake's opinion cool manner.

"You should have stayed out of the way, foolish girl" Vergil commented to the cat faunus.

"I'm not a defenseless little girl I can help you know!" Blake said upset

"I saying for you to stay away because both faunus and humans are weak not because of your gender" as Vergil said this the one demon he left pinned appeared behind him and swung at him, only for the demons scythe to be caught by Blake's sheathe. Vergil looked calm as ever but internally was star struck that he didn't notice such a slow attack from such a low ranking demon.

"Clearly you are so superior" Blake said with a small smirk as she flipped the demon onto his back as Vergil finished it with a heel to the throat.

Vergil murmured a small thanks under his breath. Low enough for the girl to hear but quiet enough to protect his wounded pride. The two walked towards the librarian on the ground.

"Aww look a stray kitten bitch and a devil bastard abandoned by his father, now they're a pair teamed up. How fucking adorable!" She cackled only to be met with Vergil slamming a boot onto one of her hands. "Learn to take a joke asshole!"

"And everything you say just continues to anger me." Vergil spoke with malice in his voice as he rubbed his boot into her fingers. A sharp crunching of bone could be heard as her fingers snapped painfully. "Now which demon lord sent a weakling like you to kill me?"

"I was surveillance on the sons of Sparda" The demons in disguise revealed while gasping in pain. Upon hearing this Blake looked at Vergil shocked. "But looking at your boring shitty lives took too long so I decided to improvise today. If it wasn't for the freak over there you would be mincemeat. Or better being auctioned off downstairs."

"Who employed you?" Vergil asked before moving his foot so it hovered over her elbow.

"How should I know I'm a weakling right?" The demon asked as she grinned. Vergil responded ever so graciously by crushing her elbow with a sickening snap. Blake had to look away at this point. "If it's too much you don't have to watch." Vergil said with a faint hint of concern in his voice. Blake seemed to brighten a little upon hearing that. "No I'm fine." She responded smiling at the boy in front of her.

"What did I tell you?! It's a flame of forbidden love!" The demon cackled as she spun around catching Vergil of guard long enough to transform. What was once the librarian was now a demon called a blade, a large lizard-like creature with oversized claws on the left hand and a round shield on its right forearm.

The blade quickly slipped through the ribbon and slashed the claws at the two who both Jumped back. Blake ran and collected the ribbon bringing Gambol Shroud to its full glory. Vergil turned towards the Blade and used his Devil Trigger ability and changed into his true devil form. Vergil quickly overpowered the Blade and slammed it into the ground. "I wouldn't call her a freak if I was you" Vergil growled in a heavily distorted voice as he battered the beast with the demonic sheath on his arm and quickly drew the blade. And stabbed the lizard through the heart, killing it for good.

The demon's corpse turned to sand as Vergil transformed back to normal. "I assume you have questions?" Vergil asked Blake who nodded in response.

"Come with me, you may be in danger still after all." Vergil spoke as he walked out of the library with the girl following him.

_**This was the first chapter of DeViLTry. Thanks for reading. I really wanted to make this. I have been brainstorming this one since March but just went through several edits. Tell me what you think I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Check out DeViL by ZXEclipse as they thought of a similar but still drastically different crossover story **_

_**And for a DMC and RWBY story try RMC: RWBY May Cry by Samurai Oscar as he does the incredibly impossible thing of making Donte tolerable**_

_**See you wonderful readers later and hopefully have a good time.**_


End file.
